The beginning of all things: Destiny
by astronight2
Summary: A Series that I hope to expand in the future, regarding the beginning of video game universes. This title regards the shared world shooter Destiny, which, in my opinion, is very fun. I will look into what happens with the first three astronauts on Mars that encounter The Traveler, and how it was the beginning of all things... Rated K . Constructive criticism is welcome.


-Astronaut POV-

"30 to surface."

As we decend towards the surface of Mars, I felt the fear and anxiety of my companions, Nathan and Thomas, as well as my own. The fact that we will be the first humans to land on Mars didn't help much at all; despite the probes and rovers NASA has sent for over 35 years, we barely know what might be out there!

"Altitude: 15000 m," Nathan reports.

" Good. Begin Deceleration procedures," I reply.

Ever since High School, Nathan, Thomas and I were the best of friends; we all dreamed to be a computer engineer, programmer and Designer respectively, but fate chose us all a different path. Around 12 grade, as we were about to embark on our separate careers, we all recieved a email from Nasa about our pre-qualification to become Astronauts, of all things! At first, we thought it was either a joke or a mistake, and deleted the email. But 10 days before graduation, 3 black government insignia SUV's drove up to the front of the school. Out of the vehicles came Government agents and they demanded that we come forward. Knowing that this is no joke, we followed their orders and entered the SUV's.

We were then whisked off to Florida, where we were briefed on the situation.

-flash back-

The SUV's dropped us off on a lonely road, with two men waiting at the end.

With little options, We walked along the road towards the two men: one wearing a business suit, the other a U.S. Marine, standing at attention. I was confused on why we need to meet out here, but nonetheless kept walking. I whisper in Nathan's ear. "What do you think they want?" Nathan just shrugs, as we arrive in proximity with the men.

" Good afternoon boys. I am John Kepler, Director of NASA at Cape Canaveral."John spoke, as he extends his hand to me for a handshake. The man spoke with confidence, as if he was expecting us for a long while. "Nice to meet you sir. I am Gareth. Gareth G. Walker. These boys are my friends, Nathan Sanders and Thomas Willow." I gesture towards Nathan and Thomas, who nod in response.

Kepler smiles."A pleasure to meet you all. Now, you may be wondering why I brought you three here." We all nod. "Come, follow me, if you please."

Kepler starts walking, and gestures for us to follow, and start wslking in pace with man, while the marine turns aboutface and walks behind us.

"Well, 15 years ago, we brought about a program called the Triad to Mars Initiative, an underground program at NASA that searches in secret for 3 children in the nation who are interested in the fields of science, are extremely smart, and would be qualified enough already to begin training to become astronauts. For over a decade, we shuffled through thousands of candidates by looking at their Standardized Test Scores, though only few were noteworthy. Those few, we gave them a specialized Test in their Junior year for the purpose of showing if they really have what it takes."

Suddenly, Thomas exclaims, " So that's why that test was much more harder!"

"Right you are, Mr. Willow." Kepler chuckles. "And by looking at the those test scores, and coincidentally in my opinion, you three all passed the test with the highest scores!"

"Sweet!" Nathan says enthusiastically, performing a fist pump.

"So what happens now?" I question, still not getting the idea why.

Nathan grabs me and holds my shoulders. "Don't you see man? We are going to be astronauts!" My face was frozen with shock at Nat's sudden move, but slowly smiles as I take it in. 'Yes, astronauts. Wait until Jaden hears about this,' i thought, thinking about my girlfriend again for the fourth time today. She was a loving girl, who was interested in the arts. I keep thinking for who knows how long before I hear Thomas say, "Earth to Gareth. Ya in there?"

I quickly snap out of my thoughts and said, "yes, i am here," blushing lightly.

"You were thinking about Jaden, weren't you?" Nathan says, raising an eyebrow.

"Um,N-no, i wasn't!" I say, gaining my composure.

" sure.." Nathan replies boredly, not convinced.

"Anyways..." Thomas says loudly in an annoyed tone. He wasn't into romance- most of the time. "When do we start?"

"Now," Kepler replies plainly as he points towards a futuristic building. "Awesome..." we all say in awe. "Follow me boys! Training starts now!" Kepler begins to jog, as we follow behind him.

-flashback ends-

"Gareth... Gareth!" Thomas snaps his fingers over my dazed face.

"Y-yes?" I snap out of my thoughts, again focusing at the task at hand. "We are approaching surface, Altitude, 500 m. Deceleration Procedures going as planned." Nathan reports from his seat. " "alright boys, this is the hour, we must do this for mankind! Gear up!" I exclaim, with a wave of confidence over the two men.

"Yes sir," Nat and Tom say unanimously. In a matter of seconds, we all secure our helmet, and gauntlets. "50 m, 20 m, ground. We have impact. The phoenix has landed!" Thomas exclaims, smiling as he knew his parents as well as the rest of humanity is cheering at their achievement. Aftera few minutes of celebrating and checking diagnostics of the capsule, i question "Ready?" looking at the two boys. "Ready," they reply. "Nathan, you have the gun." I order. "Got it!" Nathan says, holding an assault rifle. I walk to the door with thomas at my side. "on mark," i say. Thomas nods. "Three, two, one, mark!" I exclaim as i press the button to open the door, exposing us to the martian air.

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Remember to follow, comment or like! Hopefully i can post the next chapter within the next week. Until then, Garador -Astronaut POV-

"30 to surface."

As we decend towards the surface of Mars, I felt the fear and anxiety of my companions, Nathan and Thomas, as well as my own. The fact that we will be the first humans to land on Mars didn't help much at all; despite the probes and rovers NASA has sent for over 35 years, we barely know what might be out there!

"Altitude: 15000 m," Nathan reports.

" Good. Begin Deceleration procedures," I reply.

Ever since High School, Nathan, Thomas and I were the best of friends; we all dreamed to be a computer engineer, programmer and Designer respectively, but fate chose us all a different path. Around 12 grade, as we were about to embark on our separate careers, we all recieved a email from Nasa about our pre-qualification to become Astronauts, of all things! At first, we thought it was either a joke or a mistake, and deleted the email. But 10 days before graduation, 3 black government insignia SUV's drove up to the front of the school. Out of the vehicles came Government agents and they demanded that we come forward. Knowing that this is no joke, we followed their orders and entered the SUV's.

We were then whisked off to Florida, where we were briefed on the situation.

-flash back-

The SUV's dropped us off on a lonely road, with two men waiting at the end.

With little options, We walked along the road towards the two men: one wearing a business suit, the other a U.S. Marine, standing at attention. I was confused on why we need to meet out here, but nonetheless kept walking. I whisper in Nathan's ear. "What do you think they want?" Nathan just shrugs, as we arrive in proximity with the men.

" Good afternoon boys. I am John Kepler, Director of NASA at Cape Canaveral."John spoke, as he extends his hand to me for a handshake. The man spoke with confidence, as if he was expecting us for a long while. "Nice to meet you sir. I am Gareth. Gareth G. Walker. These boys are my friends, Nathan Sanders and Thomas Willow." I gesture towards Nathan and Thomas, who nod in response.

Kepler smiles."A pleasure to meet you all. Now, you may be wondering why I brought you three here." We all nod. "Come, follow me, if you please."

Kepler starts walking, and gestures for us to follow, and start wslking in pace with man, while the marine turns aboutface and walks behind us.

"Well, 15 years ago, we brought about a program called the Triad to Mars Initiative, an underground program at NASA that searches in secret for 3 children in the nation who are interested in the fields of science, are extremely smart, and would be qualified enough already to begin training to become astronauts. For over a decade, we shuffled through thousands of candidates by looking at their Standardized Test Scores, though only few were noteworthy. Those few, we gave them a specialized Test in their Junior year for the purpose of showing if they really have what it takes."

Suddenly, Thomas exclaims, " So that's why that test was much more harder!"

"Right you are, Mr. Willow." Kepler chuckles. "And by looking at the those test scores, and coincidentally in my opinion, you three all passed the test with the highest scores!"

"Sweet!" Nathan says enthusiastically, performing a fist pump.

"So what happens now?" I question, still not getting the idea why.

Nathan grabs me and holds my shoulders. "Don't you see man? We are going to be astronauts!" My face was frozen with shock at Nat's sudden move, but slowly smiles as I take it in. 'Yes, astronauts. Wait until Jaden hears about this,' i thought, thinking about my girlfriend again for the fourth time today. She was a loving girl, who was interested in the arts. I keep thinking for who knows how long before I hear Thomas say, "Earth to Gareth. Ya in there?"

I quickly snap out of my thoughts and said, "yes, i am here," blushing lightly.

"You were thinking about Jaden, weren't you?" Nathan says, raising an eyebrow.

"Um,N-no, i wasn't!" I say, gaining my composure.

" sure.." Nathan replies boredly, not convinced.

"Anyways..." Thomas says loudly in an annoyed tone. He wasn't into romance- most of the time. "When do we start?"

"Now," Kepler replies plainly as he points towards a futuristic building. "Awesome..." we all say in awe. "Follow me boys! Training starts now!" Kepler begins to jog, as we follow behind him.

-flashback ends-

"Gareth... Gareth!" Thomas snaps his fingers over my dazed face.

"Y-yes?" I snap out of my thoughts, again focusing at the task at hand. "We are approaching surface, Altitude, 500 m. Deceleration Procedures going as planned." Nathan reports from his seat. " "alright boys, this is the hour, we must do this for mankind! Gear up!" I exclaim, with a wave of confidence over the two men.

"Yes sir," Nat and Tom say unanimously. In a matter of seconds, we all secure our helmet, and gauntlets. "50 m, 20 m, ground. We have impact. The phoenix has landed!" Thomas exclaims, smiling as he knew his parents as well as the rest of humanity is cheering at their achievement. Aftera few minutes of celebrating and checking diagnostics of the capsule, i question "Ready?" looking at the two boys. "Ready," they reply. "Nathan, you have the gun." I order. "Got it!" Nathan says, holding an assault rifle. I walk to the door with thomas at my side. "on mark," i say. Thomas nods. "Three, two, one, mark!" I exclaim as i press the button to open the door, exposing us to the martian air.

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Remember to follow, comment or like! Hopefully i can post the next chapter within the next week. Until then, Garador out.


End file.
